


Hopeless Hyungs and Angry Birds

by The_Clamp



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Byeongkwan is a bit of a brat, Fluff, Geese, M/M, Savage Donghun, Sehyoon is whipped, Softness, basically crack, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clamp/pseuds/The_Clamp
Summary: Byeongkwan gets into trouble with some geese and fully capitalises on having Sehyoon waiting on him hand and foot.Featuring: Donghun’s sass!Pretty much just crack :D
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Hopeless Hyungs and Angry Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jya/gifts).



> As promised for Jya, since she puts up with my shit! based on a conversation we had about geese and swans being evil af and this is pretty much what it turned into! 
> 
> Just a bit of fun! Rated T because of some strong language. Apparently I just can’t NOT curse!

It wasn’t like Byeongkwan went looking for trouble, at least not all the time, but it always seemed to find him. He’d just seemingly always find a way to walk head first into trouble like some kind unattended toddler by a busy street. 

Not that he helped himself, that is. 

In this case, trouble came in the form of two baby geese. They were sat nestled on the backs of a pond while he was out taking a wander with Sehyoon. Or rather, Sehyoon had earlier announced he was going out for a walk and Byeongkwan had invited himself along. He’d promptly ran off to watch the ducks swimming on the water as soon as they’d arrived at the pond, leaving Sehyoon to wander off unenthusiastically. 

Kwan crouched down and peered at the fluffy little creatures as they huddled together. They were adorable with their thick layer of fuzzy down. Who could resist at least taking a picture to immediately post online? 

Unfortunately, he was so entranced by the cuteness, he didn’t even notice the danger making it’s way across the pond towards him. By the time he noticed, it was too late. The mother goose appeared on the bank and gave his hand a nasty peck as he held out his phone. 

“Ah!” He yelled and held his hand to his chest as he stood abruptly. “That hurt, jeez. No need to be so mean!” He scolded the goose which just honked angrily at him. When Byeongkwan turned around to flee, he was greeted by a fleet of geese honking at him and closing in as they surrounded. 

Where the hell was Sehyoon when he needed him?

The man in question was sitting on a bench by the fence, scrolling through Twitter on his phone. He was enjoying some peace and quiet, something rare when you live with four other people. Sometimes he just liked being on his own and not hearing constant bickering, messing around, TV blaring and Junhee singing at the top of his lungs at random. 

The goddamn geese here sure were loud today, though. Ugh. He should have maybe brought his headphones. 

“Hyung!” He hears Byeongkwan yell from near the pond. He looked over to see him cornered by angry geese at the edge of the water and clutching his bleeding hand. 

“For fuck sake, I can’t take my eye off you for two seconds!” He hurried over, waving his arms wildly to scare off the birds. “Yah! Shoo! Get outta here! You big dumb hell birds!” He reached the younger and grabbed him up in a fireman’s lift, carrying him over his shoulder like an undignified sack of potatoes. 

The geese regrouped quickly, pecking at Sehyoon’s shoes and chasing them as he ran with Byeongkwan still slung over his shoulder. 

“They’re still coming! Run faster hyung!!”

“I’m trying!” 

“Hurry!”

“You’re heavier than you look, y’know!” Sehyoon sprinted out of the park as fast as he could. He’d be blaming Byeongkwan for whatever degenerative spine condition he may suffer in his later years. 

Eventually, they reached safety out of the park near the building. He set Byeongkwan down as he doubled over to catch his breath. “God, I only wanted to take a quiet walk.” He panted and stood back upright, leaning against the wall and holding his hand out. “Let me see your hand of yours. Let me guess, you got pecked trying to mess with a nest or something?”

“I just wanted a picture of the babies.” The younger pouted and held up his hand. “It’s not so bad, I’m fi—” Byeongkwan started saying but stopped abruptly when he saw the blood dripping down his hand. He panicked, tears suddenly spilling out down his cheeks at the sight of the blood. 

“Whoa, no it’s ok! Just don’t look at it. It’s fine.” Sehyoon took his hand and inspected the little nip in his skin. “It’s not as bad as it looks with the blood. It’s tiny. Let’s just get it cleaned up so you don’t end up with an infection. We don’t want your arm turning green and falling off.” He joked. 

“That can happen?!”

“No! I was kidding! It’ll be fine! God, let’s just get you home.” Sehyoon rubbed his temples. So much for his peaceful morning walk. 

“Ok.” Kwan sniffled and nodded pathetically, pulling himself together as Sehyoon tugged him along by his arm. 

When they got back to the dorm, the older took him straight to the kitchen. 

“Sit.” Sehyoon instructed as he easily lifted the younger up to perch him on the kitchen counter next to the sink and grabbed the first aid box from the cupboard.

“It hurts.” The younger whined, holding his hand out away from himself. 

“Yeah? Well that’s what happens when you mess with wildlife. What the hell were you even thinking? What the hell goes through your head when you do dumb shit like this? You can’t go messing with baby animals when the mother is gonna be around to protect them.” Sehyoon scolded. “She probably thought you were gonna eat her children, of course she pecked you.”

Kwan’s lower lip quivered. As soon as Sehyoon saw it, he panicked. 

“No please don’t cry again!” The last thing he wanted to do was to make him cry. “I’m sorry, ok? I’m not mad. I just wish you’d think things through before you do them.” He sighed. He just wanted the younger to stay out of harm’s way and be safe. 

“Sorry hyung...”

“It’s ok.” Sehyoon turned on the faucet and let the water run, guiding Byeongkwan’s hand under it to let the blood wash away. 

“Thank you for looking after me.” Kwan bit his lower lip and looked at the small frown between his hyung’s eyebrows as he peered again at the small injury. 

“Someone has to.” He let go of the younger’s hand to bring out a cotton swab soaked in antiseptic. “Ok, now this is gonna sting. Ready?”

Kwan took a deep breath, holding it in his lungs and nodding as he braced himself. Sehyoon once again held his arm firmly so he couldn’t snatch it back when he dabbed at the back of his hand. As expected, Byeongkwan tried to withdraw his arm on reflex as the antiseptic stung the broken skin. 

“Fuck!”

“Language.” The older huffed out a laugh. “You’re doing well.” He releases him when he was done cleaning the injury. “Don’t touch it. I’ll put a small dressing on it. If it gets red or really painful you’ll have to see a doctor.” He warned. “Just don’t mess with it.”

As Sehyoon started to pack the first aid kit away, the younger held out his arms expectantly as he waited to be lifted down from the counter. He was perfectly capable of getting down on his own but Sehyoon apparently had a real problem with not yielding to the younger’s whims. He set the box back up in the cupboard and lifted Kwan down from the counter top. 

Just as he was about to put him down on the floor, he realised the younger’s arms and legs were firmly wrapped around him still. “Uhh you gonna let me put you down?”

“I wanna go watch TV with Chan. Can you take me there?”

If it was anyone else, Sehyoon would probably drop their ass straight on the floor. But it wasn’t anyone else. It was Byeongkwan. So, he carried him into the living area and plopped him down on the couch next to Chan. 

“Oh! Can I have a soda?” Byeongkwan chirped at the older as he placed him down. Just as it looked like Sehyoon was going to say no, he pushed out his lower lip and rubbed the back of his hand pathetically. 

“Fine.” He mumbled, caving instantly.

“Me too!” Chan called after him. 

“Get your own!” Sehyoon yelled back as he stalked into the kitchen, pulling the refrigerator door open and grabbing a can of soda out of there.

When he closed the door, he was met by Donghun’s smug smile. 

“What?” He squinted at his groupmate. “You’re looking at me weird.”

“Nothing.” Yet that amused look remained firmly on Donghun’s face. “Just that boy has you totally wrapped around his little finger.”

“No he doesn’t.” Sehyoon rolled his eyes and moved away from the fridge to give Byeongkwan his soda. 

“Thank you hyung!”

“Where’s mine?” Chan complained. 

“In the fridge. I told you to get it yourself.” He shrugged and headed to his room for a lie down. Today had been far too eventful for his liking. 

“Donghun hyung can you bring me a soda?!” He heard Chan’s voice ring through the walls. Why were maknaes so damn loud?

“Sure!” Donghun might have been a bit of a hypocrite. Sehyoon felt just a little vindicated by that as he pulled on his noise cancelling headphones. Probably the single wisest investment of his life. 

He found himself falling asleep for a while to the sound of his music cocooning him from the chaos of his environment. 

———

When Sehyoon emerged from his nap, he wandered to the living room to find Byeongkwan sitting alone on the couch. He was busy lifting the dressing on the back of his hand and fussing with the nick in his skin.

“What are you doing?” Sehyoon asked sternly, folding his arms across his chest. 

Byeongkwan looked up like he’d just been caught in the act doing something terrible. “Nothing!”

“Leave it alone or it’ll get infected! Jeez. I’ll put a new dressing on. Just leave it alone after that.”

Tentatively, Sehyoon’s ended up cleaning and re-dressing Byeongkwan’s hand. He was a little less sympathetic about the sting of the antiseptic this time. 

The younger didn’t complain about it this time, though. He was busy watching the look of concentration on his hyung’s face. At the way his tongue poked out just a little while he focussed on what he was doing. It made him want to teasingly tell him to kiss it better. But he controlled himself. He had probably made Sehyoon suffer enough today. Well, maybe just a little more suffering wouldn’t hurt... “Can you get me my blanket hyung?” He asked when Sehyoon had finished. 

Sehyoon looked at him and narrowed his eyes a little. “....Yes.” He went and gathered up the fluffy blanket from Kwan’s bed, bringing it in and tossing it at the younger.

He always caved in the end when Kim Byeongkwan was involved.

———

All of an hour later, Sehyoon once again caught Byeongkwan messing with the back of his hand. He was about to peel off the new dressing. 

“Seriously?!”

“Sorry hyung!”

“Ok, that’s it! Obviously you can’t be trusted with your own hands. Stand up with your arms by your side.” He instructed. 

Byeongkwan looked at him questioningly before obeying, standing with his arms at his side. Sehyoon then took the fluffy grey blanket and wrapped it tightly around him so he couldn’t move his arms. 

“There. Now sit.”

Again, the younger obeyed, sitting back down all rolled up in the blanket. 

There was a low whistle from the other side of the room. Donghun stood leaning against the door frame with his arms casually folded, again looking annoyingly amused. “Ohh kinky. Don’t let me interrupt.”

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Sehyoon scoffed. 

“Nope.” Donghun let the _P_ pop at the end. “Bored.”

“Go bother Junhee!” Sehyoon barked. He could hear Donghun cackling all the way to his room. Asshole. He turned back to Byeongkwan who was just sitting there swaddled in the blanket, looking up at him. He just looked so offensively cute blinking at him with those catlike eyes. 

“Hey do you wanna watch this show with me?” Kwan asked innocently, smiling sweetly. 

“Yeah, sure. At least that way I can keep my eye on you.” He ruffled the younger’s slightly fluffy hair. 

“Could you get me some ice cream first? Please? It’ll make my hand feel better for sure.” 

“Ok fine. Just sit still.” Sehyoon huffed at himself and went to fetch a bowl of ice cream. He found himself wondering to himself how he ever became such a push-over. Goddamn Kim Byeongkwan. Maybe Donghun was right. 

No no, he wasn’t that far gone. Surely. Right?

When he returned with the ice cream and sat next to Kwan, he sat down next to him and let the younger scoot closer. He looked like a baby fur seal, all bundled up in grey fuzz like that and no arms. As soon as he moved to hand the younger man the bowl he realised he couldn’t take it, since his hands were stuck at his sides under the blanket. 

He looked at the younger’s face which broke out into a wide grin. He was absolutely beaming with glee. He loved being waited on. 

Fuck. Sehyoon really was far gone. 

He was defiantly 100% wrapped around this brat’s little finger. 

Yet, he didn’t really mind. 

“What have you done to me?” Sehyoon sighed in utter defeat as he scooped some of the ice cream onto the spoon and held it up to Byeongkwan’s lips for him to eat. 

The younger didn’t answer, he just took a mouthful and licked his lips with a contented smile on his face. 

Worth it. Being walked all over by this kid was definitely worth it. 

They sat watching some dumb variety show on TV as Sehyoon fed him ice cream, Byeongkwan eventually leaning completely on him. It didn’t take longer for the younger to fall asleep against his hyung. Lips slightly parted and snoring softly. 

Sehyoon figures he should cut himself some slack. 

How could anyone not be walked all over?

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind to your local bird population, though! :0


End file.
